


Not the Light of Benevolent Design

by bylethblaiddyd



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Desk Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foresight Galo Thymos, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Submissive Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylethblaiddyd/pseuds/bylethblaiddyd
Summary: Galo comes onto Kray at a charity dinner while drunk, and gossip spreads like wildfire. At first resistant to the rumors (and Galo's feelings), Kray later decides he may as well reap the benefits.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 48
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Kray was in the middle of pretending to listen to Promepolis’s finance director recount a dull anecdote about her recent vacation when he felt a hand clumsily graze across the seat of his pants This wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to make a pass at him at a charity dinner or other public event, though it would certainly be the least discreet. He kept his face passive, nodding along to the CFO’s rambling story, and reached behind him to grab at the hand. To his immense displeasure, a clammy layer of sweat coated the feverishly warm skin.

“G-gov Kray,” a familiar voice hiccuped behind him at the touch. Kray’s grip tightened in reflex. Of course. He turned away from his small group of prestigious guests to see Galo standing uncomfortably close behind him. For once he was dressed in something other than a tight-fitting t shirt and baggy pants. Someone had managed to get him in a dark navy suit, and yet his appearance was still less than respectable. His striped tie was loosened around the crumpled collar of his dress shirt.

His ridiculous hair had been trimmed and styled back neatly for the occasion, with only a few stray locks at his hairline falling over his eyes. Overall, he looked almost as if he were a completely different person. Kray then noticed the bright rosy blush spreading across his sharp cheeks--someone must have offered the fool alcohol, if not something worse. Galo’s handlers at Burning Rescue should have known better than to let him accept it.

There was a sweet scent coming from him that Kray hoped wasn’t what he knew it must be. He felt his own body temperature rise in response as he breathed in Galo's scent, unable to stop himself once he'd had a taste; no perfume or cologne would have such a visceral effect. 

A cursory glance behind Galo showed him that several guests in the immediate vicinity were turning their heads and sniffing at the air, trying to figure out where the enticing omega scent was leading to. Kray pulled Galo closer, letting go of his wrist to hover a hand at his shoulder blades. The last thing he needed tonight was for the city's most influential alphas to think it was open season on the most troublesome omega in Promepolis.

“Oh, isn’t this the boy you sponsored for Burning Rescue, Governor Foresight?” the CFO said, peering at Galo with suspicion. As a beta, she was quite unaware of the true nature of Galo's disheveled state, even when she gave a deep disapproving sniff. Clearly the expensive suit and haircut was not enough to hide Galo's intrinsic lack of worth. “Hmm. I would have expected someone more . . . composed, if I may be blunt. Someone of your own pedigree.”

“Yes, well. Galo has my full support,” Kray said, not missing the way Galo’s pheromones strengthened, broadcasting to the city’s most elite and influential citizens that he was an unmated omega who was delighted to be complimented by an eligible alpha like Kray.

There were implications there that Kray could see were already beginning to form in some of his guests’ heads, judging by the way some of them looked at Galo with much more interest than before. Kray could only imagine the gossip that would spread by the night’s end. In an attempt to mitigate the situation, he added smoothly, “And I believe he’s had quite enough to drink tonight. Haven’t you, Galo?”

“Gov Kray, I . . .” Galo said, almost helplessly. Kray heard a tittering laugh and an exaggerated whisper of _He even calls the governor by a nickname, how precious_.

“Do you need me for something?” Kray asked, wishing more than ever that he could just vaporize Galo on the spot and be done with it. “As you can see, I’m in the middle of a conversation. If it can wait . . .”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Governor,” she said pompously, motioning for Galo to step forward. “You may as well properly introduce us to your omega.”

Kray bristled. “He is _not_ my--”

“Say, aren’t you the lad Governor Foresight rescued from that terrible fire, Mister . . . ?”

“Thymos or something, I believe," the city manager, an alpha said. He peered at them both from behind his thick eyeglasses, his interest quickly focusing on Galo.

Kray did not like this at all. Fortunately, for once Galo seemed capable of keeping his mouth shut. He pressed close against Kray’s side, hand grasping at the back of his blazer now, and Kray conceded that the situation would not resolve on its own. He began to guide Galo over to the buffet, holding him a firm distance away by the shoulders. “Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen. I should help Galo find his way back to his teammates from Burning Rescue.”

“Oh, no need to be coy, Governor! There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

To Kray's frustration, he didn't spot any of the other members of Burning Rescue by the buffet, or at any of the dozens of tables set up throughout the ballroom. None of them were hard to find in a crowd, except tonight, when he actually needed them. He couldn't keep dragging Galo around the room without a lead, not as his scent grew stronger and more eyes began to follow them.

"Where have your teammates gone, Galo?" Kray asked, forcing a smile when a passing waiter offered him a glass of champagne. He waved her away. "Surely they wouldn't leave you alone in this state."

Galo perked up at the sound of his name. "They already left, before . . . b-before, um, this," he mumbled, shivering with a soft gasp. He tripped, feet unsteady. Kray's tight hold on his arm was all that was keeping him upright at this point. He tried to bury himself in Kray's unwelcoming embrace subconsciously. If his smell wasn't alerting enough people of his untimely heat, his single-minded clinginess would.

"When did it start? Surely you take suppressants."

Galo's eyes were hazy as he tried to recall the night's events, only to come up infuriatingly blank.

"Why don't you call someone to come take you home?" Kray certainly didn't want to have Biar take Galo home if he could avoid it. The gossip would be insatiable then.

"Noooo," Galo whined, pressing his face to Kray's chest. The smell of alcohol was so strong on him that Kray wondered if perhaps someone else pushed him to drink so heavily. Galo took a ridiculous amount of pride in his work, too much to get drunk on a work night of his own volition. "Please, sir, I'll be good for you."

Kray grit his teeth. All he wanted was to shove Galo onto someone else to deal with. Instead, to keep up appearances, he had to hoist Galo to the elevators with an arm around his slim waist and one of the omega's arms around his own neck. Galo weighed practically nothing to Kray--for all his bluster, in the end he was still nothing.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Kray tried to let go, only for Galo to snuggle in even closer. He was trying to get at Kray's throat, to rub his cheeks against the scent glands, Kray realized with disgust. Firmly holding Galo back by the waist, all he could do was try and keep the omega at bay as he sniffed along the side of Kray's starched collar.

Keeping a hand squeezed on one of Galo's hips, Kray made a phone call. Ideally Ignis would return to the hotel to clean up this mess, which would allow Kray to return to his guests and smooth things over. But Ignis didn't pick up, and after the fifth time Kray was sent to voicemail, he nearly melted the phone in his hand.

Galo was rubbing against his right thigh, making a high keening noise of pleasure at the friction against his groin. "Gov, please, please--" he begged, unaware of what exactly he was begging for. He could have sought any and all of the alphas in the ballroom and gotten fucked to his heart's content a dozen times over, but no. _No_. As always, when he needed help, he came to Kray. And Kray had had more than enough.

He shoved Galo away, his patience lost now that they were alone, then smoothed down the lapels of his jacket before inspecting his pant leg, which was thankfully free of an incriminating wet spot. Galo's back hit the elevator's panel of buttons on the other wall. A chorus of clacks followed him as he slid to the floor, landing on his ass with a heavy thud. 

He blinked up at Kray without a shred of cognizance--there was nothing in his eyes except a desperate, aching hunger Kray was all too familiar with, which was utterly unsettling and repulsive coming from the likes of Galo. In all the years he'd followed Kray around, he'd never looked to Kray as an alpha, as a potential mate. Not even after his first heat.

"Please, Gov," Galo said faintly.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kray snapped.

Galo crawled over on his knees to Kray's shoes, gripping at the polished leather as he snuffled at the bulge in Kray's pants. "Gov, I want . . . mm!"

He mouthed along the shape of Kray's erection, so content with his prize that he finally quietened down into a litany of moans. Clumsy and sluggish from alcohol, Galo couldn't figure out how to unzip Kray's pants, though it was not for lack of trying. He was persistent, sucking at the tip as best he could with so many layers in his way, even gnawing with his teeth at the zipper and belt buckle.

Kray was too overcome by repulsion to notice when the elevator tone sounded and the door slid aside. The sudden babble of voices that flooded into the car died down almost immediately; half a dozen socialites looked back at him, or rather, at the panting omega in heat set on sucking his cock.

The thick saturation of heat pheromones filling the elevator dispersed. It was easy to tell who the alphas were then--their eyes were envious, ravenous as they raked down the back of Galo's dishevelled suit and hair.

"Governor Fore--?" someone started to ask.

"No comment," Kray said icily, jabbing a finger at the numberpad. The door closed with a ping.

He called Biar, who was waiting for him on the penthouse level with a fresh suit as he requested. Of all the unpleasant options about how to deal with Galo, bringing him to Kray's own room for the evening was the most unpleasant, from a personal standpoint as well as a professional one. All it would take was one nosy photographer or drone to capture the moment Kray Foresight carried Galo Thymos over the threshold of his penthouse to make sure Kray never knew peace again. He could not abide even the thought of it.

He carried Galo to the entryway, as it was faster than waiting for him to stumble along on his own, and dropped him as soon as Biar closed the door behind her.

"Take him to my room," Kray said as she handed him the suit. He loosened his tie and, without thinking, threw it down in Galo's direction. "I'll have to shower before I return. You know what you need to do to handle the media."

"Yes, sir," she replied, though they both knew there was only so much she could do. She helped Galo to his feet. He looked at Kray with such wretched, pitiful eyes, holding the tie to his chest, that it sent a pang through Kray that almost-- _almost_ \--made him want to stay, and have his fill.

Once the thought was in his head it took root. No amount of rationalization could unimagine, even if only for a second, how Galo might look underneath his ruined suit. It _had_ to be ruined by this point, Kray had smelled him slicking up for the past half hour.

_Please, sir, I'll be good for you._

"Sir?" Biar's voice reminded him, in a dizzying rush, that his thoughts were complete nonsense.

"That will be all," he snapped, and ignored Galo's pleas for him to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding the news was no easy feat in a city like Promepolis, especially for someone like Kray. His position and success depended first on knowing things and then on how to best manipulate that knowledge to his advantage. The image the citizens had of him, the information he chose to let them believe they knew about him, was paramount. To Promepolis. Kray Foresight was everything an alpha should be: smart, selfless, innovative, and available.

Many of the Foresight Foundation’s grants, deals, and investments had come about in part because of the tantalizing prospect that the other party might win Kray's affection as more than a business partner or an occasional plus one to a lavish dinner party. Usually, if the representative chosen to broker a deal was his type, he’d take them to a public event and maybe a private dinner, then he’d fuck them. Sometimes he’d even bring them home to do it--or more accurately, to one of several villas in Promepolis’s various gated communities that everyone thought were his homes. He had one out in the mountains, overlooking the lake, that was his actual den. No one, not even Biar, was aware of it, and as the morning dragged on, the prospect of abandoning his work and going into self-exile in the mountains for a week grew more attractive.

Any public appearances he made with one of his flings were never overtly as a confirmed couple. He liked to keep up the appearance that, no matter who might be hanging on his arm at the moment, no matter how out-of-reach he was to the average citizen, he was never going to be tied down. That, at least, was the truth. None of his plans for the future of Promepolis on Alpha Centauri involved having a mate.

Then _Galo_ happened. 

Though Kray tried his damndest to ignore the news cycle until the next bit of gossip became more interesting to the public, it was unavoidable. His publicist was on the phone all night, assuring countless outlets and pundits that Governor Foresight had no plans to mate, date, flirt, or fraternize with Galo Thymos--Galo Thymos, the young and cocksure omega eager to make a name for himself in Burning Rescue, had come onto him. 

Kray simply adapted to the noise. Ignoring the ardorous loathing Galo filled him with was a skill he had had many years to hone, after all. He sat at his desk like always and turned his chair around, gazing out across the city's skyscrapers and brownstones. In the distance was the mountain range, beyond which lay the endless desert where the Mad Burnish lurked. 

Movement in the window's reflection caught Kray’s eye. He was on guard as he turned around to place his hands on the desk, not sure who his visitor could be--he had no appointments this early in the day and Biar had not alerted him of any sudden changes. 

Then he saw the tie--his tie--held loosely in one of his visitor’s gloved hands.

"Galo," Kray said, not bothering to hide his irritation. "What are you wearing?"

He was not referring to Galo’s neatly pressed Foundation uniform, which someone altered to lovingly accommodate his slim waist and wide hips in flagrant defiance of the dress code. No, Kray wanted to know what that smell was. If he had to guess, they were cheap artificial beta pheromones, certainly not the kind made by the Foresight Foundation, or even a second-rate pharmacy. They were repugnant, which meant they weren’t working. Beta pheromones by nature were mild, neutral, and easily ignored.

Even more annoying was how Kray felt an unusual satisfaction at the sight of Galo in his company's uniform. His hair was cut even shorter now, trimmed so close to his head that it was almost a fade. Without the tall, obnoxious tuft of hair that normally commanded attention even before he opened his big mouth, Galo seemed meek and demure. The harsh chemical smell of the beta pheromones were not enough to overpower Kray’s memory from the night before, of the sweet, omegan heat pheromones.

Before he could think about it too hard, Galo strode across the long room in resolute silence. His eyes were puffy and red. The poor thing must have been devastated when Kray left him to deal with the throes of his heat alone at the hotel.

"Lucia made this for me," Galo answered, thinking Kray meant the uniform. His voice was sore and scratchy. He touched his short hair self-consciously, worrying a small lock out of its pomaded style. “Ignis said if I tried to come here without a disguise it would only cause more trouble."

"To be perfectly blunt, Galo, any trouble you cause at this point would be trivial. The damage from your behavior last night is already done."

“I know.” Galo looked absolutely miserable. His suntanned face, normally radiant with energy, was drained of life. His eyes were blank and glassy as he set Kray’s tie on the desk and stared down at Kray’s nameplate, hands crossed behind his back. A second look made Kray suspect it wasn’t from embarrassment, as he first presumed. Galo’s pupils were constricted into little dots.

He was on some kind of suppressant, that much Kray was certain of now. Maybe something one of his teammates on Burning Rescue cooked up. The whole lot of them were reckless. Galo noticed Kray was gazing at him intently, and only then did a bit of color return to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Gov,” he said tiredly. “I don’t know what came over me last night. It doesn’t excuse my behavior, but I . . . I want you to know I’d never do something like that to you in my right mind. Ever.”

“Have you ever thought about it, Galo?” What the hell was he saying? The beta pheromones were getting under his skin in an unpleasantly intrusive way, threatening to bring on a migraine. “You must have wanted to do that to me before now. The alcohol just made you brave enough to finally try.”

“Wh-what? No! No, I . . .” Galo’s eyes focused on him sluggishly. Ah, he was trembling. Kray came around the desk, unbothered by the artificial pheromones now. He grabbed Galo’s chin and tilted his head back roughly. Under the high white collar of the uniform, he caught a glimpse of blue. He was wearing an omega collar. Galo never wore one of those. What had he prepared for when he decided to come here? What was he expecting would happen?

A molten lust was bubbling in Kray now. This was Galo, the person he despised more than anyone in the world. Last night the thought of seeing Galo as an omega, made him sick. Now he couldn’t stop wondering how he could use it to his advantage, since Galo couldn’t make things easy and just die already.

He swiped his thumb across Galo’s plush bottom lip, pushing in against the teeth, feeling the tongue pulse. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you?”

Galo had broken out into a sweat, the scent breaking through the beta pheromones. They must have been sprayed on, haphazard and slapdash. If the suppressants were as quick a fix, then it might not take long until they wore off as well, and Galo fell back into his heat.

“G-gov,” Galo said, mouth opening just a sliver. It was enough for Kray to cram two fingers in, cutting him off. “Mmph!”

“Well, well. My view of you has certainly changed, Galo. Here I thought you were such a good boy. Turns out you’re sluttier than you let on.”

Kray cupped the front of Galo’s pants, fighting a smirk when he felt the omega’s erection twitch.

Galo pulled back, fighting to breathe. “No, I--this isn’t what I--” he coughed, seizing up when Kray squeezed. “Gov, that h-hurts--”

“Look how turned on you are. Did you think I’d fall for your innocent act? You didn’t come here just to talk, did you?” Kray licked the side of his neck, fighting to keep his repulsion in check. The artificial pheromones tasted worse than they smelled. Fortunately the little gasp Galo made was distracting enough. “You were so honest last night, Galo. Don’t try to hide it now.”

He settled a hand on each side of Galo’s hourglass waist, the only part of him that gave away he wasn’t an alpha like he appeared. Galo’s back arched beautifully at the touch, the textbook demonstration of omegan lordosis. His face was nuzzled against Kray’s chest, hands clutching at his shoulders, surrendering to the touch.

Kray let go, and pushed him away. Galo stumbled back a couple of steps, stricken and confused. His face was wet, as was the inside of his pant leg. He watched Kray return to his chair, taking a step forward, pausing to watch Kray’s reaction, then hurrying around the desk to catch up. Kray held out a hand when Galo set a knee on the chair, grabbing the front of his uniform and pulling down.

“You were begging to suck my cock yesterday, Galo. Why don’t you finish what you started?”

He thought the omega might protest again, put up a weak show of resistance or modesty like he had so far. And Galo did hesitate for a heartbeat longer, looking up at Kray with an expression Kray had seen dozens of times, over and over, by every hapless omega who went down on their knees for him. They always worried about whether they would do a good enough job to please him, and if they pleased him enough, if he would let them do it again. If they would mean something more to him than just a fuck.

Stupid, stupid little Galo. He should’ve known his place by now.  


\-----

  
Galo was a quiet cock sucker. Apart from the slurp of his tongue or his exhalations of surprise and pleasure whenever he tasted fresh precum spill into his mouth, he worked in determined silence. It must be too difficult even for a loudmouth like him to be chatty with an alpha’s girth to swallow. And he did try to deepthroat Kray, though he gagged almost immediately and had to pull away, coughing and spitting into his hand. All bark, not bite. He had no technique. At least his ass might have some use.

“That’s enough, Galo,” Kray said when Galo’s breathing returned to normal. He stroked himself, watching Galo’s eyes follow the quick movements of his wrist. “Sit on my lap.”

He meant for Galo to face away from him, but of course Galo did the opposite. He set a knee on each side of Kray’s waist and snuggled up to his chest, arms hanging around his neck as he kissed along Kray’s neck. “Gov,” he murmured, panting, “you’re so big . . . I love you . . . I love you . . .”

The suppressants were definitely wearing off. Kray pressed a hand against the seat of his pants, feeling the slick even through his gloves. Galo rubbed back against the touch with an eager whine. Whatever shame he’d had when he snuck into the building earlier, pretending to be one of Kray’s staff, was long gone.

“What did I tell you? I knew you were just a slut.” Kray nibbled at his ear, kneading one of his plush buttocks. “Take off your pants.”

Galo unbuckled his belt with difficulty, then unzipped them and pulled them down his thighs. He lifted one knee, then the other, and pulled them off over his little fireman’s boots; the one flaw in his disguise. He had no underwear on.

Kray couldn’t help but smack him. The sound rang through the room like the crack of a whip. Galo cried out, flinching away from the touch when Kray spanked him again, on the opposite cheek. He dug two fingers into his wet, quivering hole, shoving in roughly. “What were you planning to do if I asked you to leave, Galo? Would you wait for me in the lobby until your heat came again? Or would you let anyone fuck you who wanted to?”

He ripped down the front of Galo’s uniform with his prosthetic hand, tearing the buttons off, then hooked a finger through the omega collar. Unlike the rest of his disguise, it wasn’t cheap or temporary--Ignis must have gotten it for him. It was made of pastel blue leather and had a lock in front. Kray could tear it off without issue, if he really wanted to, which he didn’t. He could have his fun without mating Galo. But Galo didn’t know that. He stiffened when he felt Kray tug against the collar.

Kray slapped his ass again. “Answer me.”

Galo shook his head, as much as he could with Kray’s fingers holding the collar in place. “N-no,” he whimpered, “I-I didn’t come here to do that. I just--I wanted--”

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” Kray thrust his fingers in deeper.

“I--mm--I do, I do, please--oh, please, Gov!”

“Not until you answer some questions, Galo. I want to know something. Do you watch porn?”

Galo nodded slowly, clearly confused.

“What kind of porn do you like to watch? Heat porn? Knotting?”

“Y-yeah.” Galo’s pulse quickened, jumping to conclusions. “Are you--will you--?”

“What do you notice about the omegas in those videos, Galo?” Kray circled the rim of his hole, feeling the muscle quiver. “Answer me.”

“Oh,” Galo mumbled, sounding disappointed. He was quiet as he mulled over what answer Kray could want to hear, and was still quiet when he replied, “They’re . . . s-small . . .”

“That’s right. They’re all smaller than you.”

Galo sat back with some difficulty, meeting Kray’s eyes with an almost obstinate attitude. “E-everyone’s smaller than you, Gov,” he said, a little defensively.

“Did I hurt your feelings? It’s the truth.”

“I can’t help it.”

“You know that’s not true, Galo. You have all these muscles because you joined Burning Rescue. Think of how small and slender you’d be if you did something else.” Kray trailed his hand down Galo’s broad chest, down to his narrow waist, then his broad hips. “You’d be so little and cute, like you used to be.”

Galo’s face was crushed. “I joined Burning Rescue for you, Gov,” he said. Always pleading for Kray’s approval, and too stupid to realize he’d never get it. “I did it to help Promepolis . . . to make you proud.”

“Do you know what would make me prouder than anything else?” Kray pulled Galo flush against him, cupping the boy behind the neck and at the small of his back, his long fingers stretched down to stay pressed against his hole. “I want you to be a good omega for once. Do what I tell you, and please me, and take everything I give you. If you want my knot, that’s how you’ll get it.”

Of course Galo would do it. When had he ever said no to Kray? It was almost too easy. Sure enough, Galo reached down to touch Kray’s cock--more hesitant than he’d been before, afraid now of doing anything else to displease Kray--and raised up on his knees. He scooted in close, until he could lower himself down and press the head of the cock against his hole. Kray steadied his hips, preventing him from pulling away if he got the notion to. Galo groaned as the fat head pushed into him, the sound flatlining in discomfort as he was spread wider than Kray’s fingers prepared him for. “Ah . . . a-ah . . . mmm!”

Soon enough he was bouncing on Kray’s cock greedily, his hushed moans turning into screams. He moved on his own, going as fast as he could, without any thought of changing his rhythm or angle, pumping Kray with the obvious single-minded intent to wring a knot out of him. Omegas were so predictable, especially the virgins. Kray let him have his fill for a few minutes, let him wear himself out until he was hanging onto Kray’s shoulders and begging for him to help. Galo couldn’t have guessed just how much stamina and control Kray had built up over the years. 

The little padlock on his collar jingled with every uneven movement he made until he sank down a final town and had to resort to grinding down against Kray’s lap, helplessly squeezing the length buried in his ass. He came once, shuddering around Kray’s cock, then went back to grinding almost immediately. “Gov, please,” he begged. “I--I can’t--”

“Yes, you can. Sit up.”

Galo raised his head, blinking groggily as he did as he was told. He straightened his back and sat up, hands braced against Kray’s shoulders.

“Lean back, Galo. Put your elbows on my desk.”

Galo obeyed, leaning back with ease, his abs flexing gracefully. The torn jacket of his uniform hung down at either side of his chest. Kray pushed the undershirt up until his chest was bare, brushing against one of the nipples before flicking it, then grabbing Galo’s hips again. “Put your feet on the chair. Raise your hips.”

At that, Galo struggled to keep his balance. The position was harder to hold than slumping against Kray’s chest and grinding his hips down. He was forced to hold up his own weight, and when Kray remained still, Galo had to figure out how to move his hips down and up while bearing down on his elbows. He didn’t complain as he struggled, though every now and then a frustrated whimper escaped him. He found a rhythm, slower and more careful than the one before, and soon was bouncing on Kray’s cock again.

“Ah, yes . . . yes!” He was squalling so loud again that it was a wonder all of the hundred lower floors of the Foundation couldn’t hear him. “Gov, fuck me . . . please, fuck me--!”

Kray curled his fingers harder around Galo’s waist, his prosthetic hand squeezing with such unrestrained force that Galo’s keening took on a pained edge, though it didn’t slow him down. “Keep going,” he growled, feeling his own orgasm edging closer. He watched Galo struggle a while longer, enjoying the view of his own cock as it was swallowed up by the omega’s insatiable little hole. Without warning he sprang forward, slamming into Galo, grabbing on his ankles and holding his leg up high as the boy’s back smacked against the desk. 

Galo held onto the edge of the desk with white knuckles as the force of each of Kray’s thrust threatened to fuck him right of the other side of the desk if he let go. He fucked into Galo hard and fast, ignoring the way Galo sobbed as his knot swelled and it caught on the rim of his hole every time it popped in and out.

When he finally came, he buried himself deep, and held onto Galo’s ankle so he couldn’t pull away as the knot stretched him past his limit. Galo wailed out Kray’s name, coming again, spattering his heaving chest with his own release. Kray licked it up without thinking, then sucked at one of Galo’s aching nipples.

“Gov Kray,” Galo whimpered, “Kray--alpha--that feels so good . . . you feel so good . . . ahh!” He squealed when Kray bit down against the areola, gnawing against his skin. “Mmm!”

Kray had pumped scores of omegas full of his seed, sometimes giving them empty promises and false hope that they might be the lucky one to let it catch, and grow round with his pups. It was all sentimental bullshit, something the heat made even the most uptight omegas go crazy for. He didn’t have to say anything to Galo, because, as always, Galo got ahead of himself. He clutched onto the back of Kray’s head as Kray suckled at his tit, obviously imagining it meant something more than it actually did, because he murmured to himself in a sleepy, satisfied daze.

Kray reached over to his intercom. Biar’s voice broke through the room, startling Galo from his nap. “Sir?”

“Clear my schedule for the rest of the day.” Kray felt Galo tighten around his cock possessively. “No, make that the rest of the week.”

“Yes, sir.”

Not even the beta pheromones could mask Galo’s pleasure, so it was no surprise when he started purring. He tried to guide Kray back to his chest, but was acquiescent when Kray resisted, and mouthed at the collar instead. He might as well enjoy himself while he could.


	3. Chapter 3

With his face pressed against the cool glass behind Kray’s desk, Galo thought he should be more intimidated by the cityscape below. The Foresight Foundation towered dozens of stories above any other building in the city, rendering its streets and neighborhoods into a pattern of neatly aligned squares, broken here and there by a patch of greenery from one of the parks. Without exception, the streets and neighborhoods of Promepolis formed a claustrophobic grid.

Even this high up, the fear that someone, somehow, might catch them crept in every time the pleasure diffused his heat long enough so he could think straight. But he knew that was impossible--the windows of Kray’s office were made of one-way glass.

Galo only knew that because Lucia knew, and Lucia only knew because tinkering around with tools and data she shouldn’t have was her M. O. Right now he was eternally grateful for her flagrant disregard of security protocols. This far up, he could see Burning Rescue’s HQ, the orphanage where he grew up, and several of his favorite restaurants And he could see the wastelands on the horizon, surrounding Promepolis on all sides like a barren sea of dust. Guiltily, he tried to rationalize that with such a wide view, he could easily be on stand-by if the Burnish made any move. Not that Ignis would let him do anything while he was on leave. Still, staying here was . . . advantageous.

No. What was he thinking? He shouldn’t be here still. He’d intended to apologize to Kray and leave, lay low for a few days or weeks or however long it would take to make things right. He’d been so sure Kray wouldn’t try to stop him. He was even more sure Kray wouldn’t want to see him in the first place, which was why he had Lucia help him figure out a way to sneak into the Foundation undetected.

Galo felt Kray’s lips trail down the nape of his neck to between his shoulder blades. The metal of Kray’s prosthetic hand, so cold earlier, felt like a hot iron brand against his hips. The light, inhuman joints squeezed tight with more force than he’d ever felt before. The thought of deep purple welts and black bruises had Galo whimpering against the glass as he came, the slick stopped up by his alpha’s fat cock.

“You’re so quiet now, Galo.” In the reflection he could see Kray’s face. Once-immaculate blond hair, now dishevelled and falling wildly in his handsome face. His name in that harsh alpha tone, so different from Kray’s usual calm and quiet demeanour, had him whimpering against the glass. “What happened to all your lip from earlier?”

“A-ahh--I--” His throat was too sore and scratchy to talk. He could recall only a few bits and pieces from the charity dinner last night, and what he did when Kray left him alone in the penthouse. He’d cried and begged and pleaded to an empty suite while thrashing around on the unused bed, humping the freshly laundered sheets, desperately marking them with the smell of his heat as if it could entice his alpha to come back.

Somehow he’d let himself return to that shameful state after coming to Kray’s office. His own behavior embarrassed him enough as it was; Kray reminded him just added to shame.

Galo looked down at the floor, with his elbows on either side of his head. A puddle of their come dripped down his legs, spattering around his boots. He watched one of Kray’s boots come into view. In one smooth, effortless motion, he kicked Galo’s legs even wider apart. Galo held in a groan as his muscles burned and ached. Even for an alpha, Kray seemed insatiable.

Kray’s tongue, hot at his earlobe. “I asked you a question, Galo.” Two burning metallic fingers pressed down against the front of Galo’s slit, almost as if to tickle him, only to move further up to grip his cock.

“H-hurts,” Galo managed to cough out, shuddering at the red-hot touch. Kray’s cock throbbed inside him, lodged so deep that it felt like they were whole.

“That’s not much of a surprise, after the way you’ve carried on.”

Galo was trapped against the glass so tightly that when Kray dug deeper into him, there was nowhere left for him to go. “Gov,” he panted, “wait--it--it hurts--”

“I know,” Kray murmured, almost soothing. He licked down Galo’s jaw, down to the top of his thick collar. “That was your first time being knotted, I assume?”

“Of course it was--I’ve never wanted--” He felt the fat, blunt head of Kray’s cock poke another inch or two along its course, forcing him up on his toes to offset the pain. “Nnn! Wait, h-hold on, please--”

Kray’s reflection in the mirror showed that the alpha’s eyes had glazed over, as they stared down where his omega’s cunt slobbered and squeezed around him. Was he even listening? Galo felt a deep, aching thud in his chest, watching how Kray’s strict adherence to neatness and composure had fallen by the wayside in his single-minded focus to fuck Galo silly. Letting out a slow breath, Galo settled his weight onto his heels, feeling his body suck in his alpha’s girth against its own resistance.

“Good,” Kray said, breathless. Oh, he thought Galo was a good boy, a good omega, his omega. Galo whined against the crook of his elbow when, as if a switch had been flipped, Kray pulled sharply out of him. The mess on the floor grew larger--semen flooded down his legs, followed by a decrease of pressure in his stomach. How full did Kray want him to be?”

The prosthetic hand slapped against his hand, hot enough to scald and heavy enough to bruise. “You should know better than to let what your alpha gave you go to waste. Tighten up.”

Stomach heaving, Galo tried, feeling the gush of slick and come leak no matter how he squeezed his inner muscles.

“Bend down.” The skin of his chest and cheek squealed against the glass when Kray shoved him down the shoulders and head. “Look at you, Galo. Such a mess. All this time I thought you were so upright.”

Galo felt the weight of Kray’s cock return, as it rested against the crack of his ass. Galo had no one else to compare Kray to except for porn. Alpha actors were always ridiculously well endowed and Kray put them all to shame.

The same couldn’t be said for Galo. He’d never given much thought to his own physique outside of setting exercise goals; people always commented that he didn’t look like a typical omega, except for his waist and his cock. It never bothered him before.

But he’d seen the kind of omega Kray liked to have on his arm. He knew better than to get his hopes up, and yet the heat amplified his hope to the point of no return. The heat made him want everything he’d spent most of his life telling himself not to expect. Now, he could make Kray his, while the heat made Galo seem like an acceptable enough omega, instead of just the rowdy loudmouth orphan he rescued, or the broad muscular protege he’d sponsored for Burning Rescue.

“I’m sorry,” Galo said, lifting up his head to peek at Kray’s reflection again. “I didn’t know. About wasting your--” He couldn’t even get himself to say it.

“You should. It’s the most basic courtesy an omega can show as thanks when an alpha helps them with their heat.”

Was that why Kray was doing this? To be helpful? As a courtesy? Did he not actually feel any desire for Galo after all?

“Then--teach me, Gov,” Galo whispered. He moved his hips, feeling Kray’s heavy cock slide between his cheeks. Kray stared down, watching with an expression Galo had never seen him make before, one he’d never seen on anyone except in heat fetish videos, or the occasional public brawl between alphas over a mating dispute.

Kray’s pupils dilated, unblinking eyes focused on the clumsy gyration of Galo’s plump ass against his cock. A predator watching and waiting in complete stillness for the precise moment to strike.

“Please?” Galo couldn’t help himself from whining again. His limbs felt heavy and sluggish, even as a new wave of arousal coursed through him. He’d sweated all of Lucia’s beta pheromones off; he could smell his own heat pheromones, thick and enticing. Irresistible. Kray wouldn’t be able to walk away and leave him again.

Like music to his ears, he heard a low, gravelly pur as Kray gripped his chin from behind, jerking Galo’s chin up and back so they could kiss, tongues and teeth clashing without any finesse, only desperation.

A beep sounded off across the room. The doors slid open. Galo stiffened, reality crashing down on him like a hammer. Even with Kray’s alpha pheromones surrounding him, he still recognized Biar’s scent.

“I’ve brought the clothes you requested, sir,” she said to Kray, her heels tapping evenly and confidently across the span of the room.

Galo squeezed his eyes shut, feeling mortified when Kray zipped up his own pants and turned around to face his secretary, leaving Galo’s nake, wrecked backside on display.

“Will that be all, sir?” she asked, sounding a tad disapproving. She must have spent the past two weeks working hard to quell rumors that Galo and Kray were a thing, only for it to blow up behind her back. “Should I contact Ignis at Burning Rescue to pick Galo up? Or should I let him know Galo will be with you?”

“No, that will be all. Ignis doesn’t need to be involved.”

It had to be Galo’s imagination. He was just imagining that Kray felt a sense of alpha hostility toward Ignis, who for all intents and purposes was Galo’s actual legal alpha. Head spinning, Galo slumped down to his knees into the mess of his and Kray’s frantic mating.

“That will be all,” Kray repeated, a touch impatient, when Biar remained. Her footsteps less certain this time, she left them be. When they were alone again, Kray looped an arm under Galo’s and hoisted him upright, holding him against his broad chest. “Stand up, Galo. Once I’m changed we’re leaving.”

Galo slumped against the desk, watching numbly as Kray swiftly undressed, tossing the pieces of his uniform aside to change into the neat, black dress shirt and slacks Biar had brought him. She hadn’t brought any clothes for Galo. Instinctively, Galo grasped at Kray’s discarded uniform jacket and pulled it around him, tugging at the hem in hopes it would hide his groin.

“Follow me.”

And Galo followed Kray, out of his office, down a hall, and to a secluded elevator that wouldn’t open until Kray pressed the tips of his prosthetic fingers to its biometric scan. The elevator took them down, down, down, and then---sideways. Galo grabbed at the back of Kray’s shirt, feeling his legs grow unsteady as the heat intensified. They stayed in the elevator for five minutes--ten minutes--fifteen minutes . . .

After half an hour, Galo’s legs gave out again. He gripped at Kray’s ankle for support, bombarded by memories of the charity dinner. He’d been here once before already, kneeling before Kray, trying helplessly to suck his cock, in hopes that Kray would flip him over on the floor and fuck him there, in the middle of the event.

“Where are we . . . going . . . Gov?” he struggled to ask, leaning against a strong leg to brace himself.

“My den,” Kray said simply. His non-prosthetic hand combed through Galo’s hair, petting him with a possessive forcefulness that almost made Galo wish he hadn’t worn a collar after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo I'm not dead. I still have lots of ideas for this fic. It's just slower going than I would like. Same for my dimileth fic, unfortunately. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter is where the breeding kink really kicks in! 👀


End file.
